Fading Light
by Rowling Tolkin and Riordan
Summary: Nearly eighteen years after the war with Nergal, a small orphanage prepares for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

The room was still and quiet but for the rhythmic tick of the clock in the corner. Across the room was a tree; its branches filled with glass orbs hand-painted in blue and silver, hanging alongside pinecones glittering in the firelight.

His hands were pressed against the sides of the dusty rose cup in an attempt to warm them as he sipped the quickly cooling tea. Long blond hair, usually pulled back away from his face, now hung loose around his shoulders. Crystal blue eyes always full of life and love, now sad and uncertain. Ever gentle fingers setting the teacup on the table and tracing the grain of the wood.

After a minute, he shut his eyes and allowed a sob to escape. He buried his face in his hands and shook with silent tears.

Nearly an hour later, he was on the verge of sleep.

Outside, the wind had picked up and brought a storm with it. A lone traveler struggled against the gale and up the path to the small building. He made it to the door and knocked quickly.

The man at the table slowly sat up and dried his eyes.

A second knock.

He walked across to the door and cracked it open.

The stranger entered and removed his cloak. "Sorry I'm late."

"I was starting to think you weren't coming at all..."

"Lucius," the visitor said, tipping his friend's chin up, "I will never forget you."

"Thank you, Raymond."


	2. Chapter 2

A beam of sunlight shot through the window and onto the wall of the dusty bedroom. Six feet simultaneously hit the wood floor. The three boys crept out of their room and down the stairs.

First thing Lugh noticed was the cloak hanging by the door, then the nine boxes wrapped in brown paper that were waiting under the tree that had been bare just last night.

Chad was about to sit down in front of the tree, when he heard a voice.

"You three are up _already_?" Danica asked, voice full of sarcasm.

The boys jumped and screamed really loud.

Someone else came down the stairs; it was Father holding the two little ones. "What's going on down here?"

Loretta stepped out from behind the table. "It was Dani's idea..."

All the boys looked at Danica.

"What? They were late, so I thought we'd surprise them."

"And scare me half to death." Father said, barely audible. Then he sighed, "What's done is done. You wait here."

Then, as he disappeared back up the stairs, the five of them settled down to watch the firelight dance through the tree.

Silence fell over them like a thick blanket. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Father returned with the man who always visited at this time of year.

"Raven!" Lugh shouted, jumping up and hugging him.

"Hi there Rei." Raven choked out.

The green haired boy's arms dropped to his sides. "I'm Lugh..."

A smile crept across Raven's face. "I knew that; I was just testing to see if _you_ remembered."

"Well, is it Christmas morning or isn't it?" Chad asked impatiently.

Everyone laughed at that and sat in a circle on the floor.

Father looked at Danica, "Why don't you start and we'll go from there?"

Dani reached under the tree and pulled out a box. "This says it's for... Loretta."

She gave her friend the package and sat back in her place.

Loretta looked around, then carefully removed the brown paper. The box within opened easily, and she gasped at the contents. Her dainty fingers lifted out a porcelain doll with orange curly hair and a long blue dress covered in lace. She quickly smiled at Raven and thanked him for the gift.

"Oh, don't thank me, it was Priscilla's idea."

Danica poked Loretta from across the circle and hissed at her.

"Oh right." Lottie said, leaning over to choose a box. This she gave to Rosie, one of the little ones, and resumed inspecting her doll's shoes.

Rosie held her present and tried to get it open. Chad reached over and started to rip the paper, but Rosie screamed and slapped his hand.

"She can do it herself Chad." Father said with a smile.

"Yes Chad, I can do it myself." Rosie shouted with her five year old voice, and pulled on the tear in the wrapping. Inside the box were three ribbons in different colors. She pulled them out one by one and carefully laid them on the floor in front of her. "Thank you Mister Raven."

He nodded, "My pleasure Miss Rosie."

She giggled and scrambled over Danica's lap to the tree. Rei handed her a package and told her to give it to Chad.

The brown haired lad took it and opened it without hesitation. He stared in awe for a second, then reverently took the black wood box from its wrapping. A name was written across the top in gold. Chad opened it slowly and looked inside, then turned it to show everyone.

Pencils, oil pastels, and charcoal filled the small kit. He closed the lid, thanked Raven, and gave Rei the next box from under the tree.

Rei unwrapped the gift. "Oh, thanks, it's a... um... a new... what is this?"

"It's just a box." Raven answered, "There isn't even anything inside."

Rei arched his eyebrows, "Cool."

A black box that was covered in ancient runes.

The next present was for Raven. He took it from Rei and smiled. "This is from Priscilla so I don't know what it is."

It turned out to be a new cloak clasp shaped like a bird with wings spread out and in its claws it held a crystal sword.

He admired it awhile, then set it aside and handed a box to Peter.

The two year old pulled out the boots and politely thanked their guest. Then he gave Lugh a present from under the tree.

Like his twin, he revived a box. This one was white wood and had an apple carved into the lid.

Lugh loved it.

Finally, Danica revived her gift. A long blue cape with a peaked hood and silver clasp. She tried it on and swirled it around her ankles for a minute before smiling at Raven and thanking him.

Raven looked around the circle. "I think that's everything."

All the kids nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we missed anyone."

"Hey," Lucius uncharacteristically interrupted, "what about me?"

"I knew I was forgetting someone!" Raven said.

He shuffled around in his pockets for a few seconds, then held up a small tin with a green ribbon. "I don't suppose you'll want this."

Lucius took it and opened it up. He smelled the contents and stared at his friend in disbelief. "Is this..."

Raven shrugged. "I heard you were out."

"I've been boiling pine needles for a month. Raymond you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm glad you like it." Raven said quietly. "Use it sparingly."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next day, Lucius watched the children playing and laughing with each other as Raven prepared to return home. "I wish I could stay, but Priscilla wants me home as soon as possible. You know how it is."

His friend smiled. "No, actually, I don't. I believe I was always the one that worried about you."

"Ha! You always worry about me!" Raven said, only half joking.

Neither of them spoke for the last few minutes it took for Raven to be ready to set out. Lucius straightened his new clasp and took a deep breath before meeting the taller man's eyes. "May Saint Elimine bless your journey."

"Bye." Raven said, kissing the monk's forehead. "I'll miss you." The door shut behind him and, just like that, he was gone. Vanished into the snowy hills.

He half wished the door would open again, that the Saint herself would change nature's laws and allow his friend to stay. A small hand crawled into his. "Don't worry Father, he'll be back next year."

"You're right, Rosie. I shouldn't worry about him so much."

"But it's not him you're worried about, is it?"

"Oh my gosh. Rei, stop being dark and creepy."

"Like you're any better, Chad."

Lucius turned and glared at the two. "Really? You're going to spoil your holiday spirit this early? Raven may have left, but that doesn't mean Christmas is over. Come on, that last pie needs eating."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this. Please review because it makes me so happy to hear from you all.

Quite honestly, I get really sad when I have a story with no reviews for too long.


End file.
